Problem: Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $14\dfrac{1}{6}-1\dfrac{5}{10} = {?}$
Simplify each fraction. $= {14\dfrac{1}{6}} - {1\dfrac{1}{2}}$ Find a common denominator for the fractions: $= {14\dfrac{1}{6}}-{1\dfrac{3}{6}}$ Convert ${14\dfrac{1}{6}}$ to ${13 + \dfrac{6}{6} + \dfrac{1}{6}}$ So the problem becomes: ${13\dfrac{7}{6}}-{1\dfrac{3}{6}}$ Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {13} + {\dfrac{7}{6}} - {1} - {\dfrac{3}{6}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {13} - {1} + {\dfrac{7}{6}} - {\dfrac{3}{6}}$ Subtract the whole numbers: $=12 + {\dfrac{7}{6}} - {\dfrac{3}{6}}$ Subtract the fractions: $= 12+\dfrac{4}{6}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 12\dfrac{4}{6}$ Simplify to lowest terms: $= 12\dfrac{2}{3}$